The Perfect Friendship On A Perfect Day
by Tigercry
Summary: ""Hey! Cinderheart wait up!" Hollyleaf complained as she ran after her friend who was racing toward her car across the river, running at her top speed. "You're leaving me behind!" She complained and sprinted after her, green eyes twinkling merrily." Just day in the friendship between human Cinderheart and Hollyleaf (songfic human Hollyleaf and Cinderheart Friendship. NO ROMANCE)


_**Yeah, this story is a bit different from my other ones, but I heard this song yesterday and just had write something on it, so I did! :D :D Hope you all enjoy! Reviews are encouraged! :D :D :D :D**_

 ** _Blegh, so I found out that you can't have lyrics in a story on this site (which is highly annoying but logical) so I fixed that to a high extent, rather than having the lyrics up (which is against the rules and something I'm going to have to change in a different story -_-) I put giudes to where the lyrics start, end, and continue, I hope it all makes sense!)_**

 _The Perfect Friendship On A Perfect Day_

"Hey! Cinderheart wait up!" Hollyleaf complained as she ran after her friend who was racing toward her car across the river, running at her top speed. "You're leaving me behind!" She complained and sprinted after her, green eyes twinkling merrily.

Cinderheart merely laughed and she kept splashing through the river, not caring about how her denim capris and light blue tank top were getting wet, nor the water sloshing into her white tennis shoes. Clearly, she was enjoying herself as she continued running toward her small silver colored car parked in the parking lot at the edge of the woods. "Then go faster you slow poke! If you don't they'll be closed by the time we get there!"

"We have two hours Cindy!" Hollyleaf complained but she pushed her green rimmed glasses further up her nose and pushed her body to go faster, "how on earth would it take two hours to get there?"

"Because I want to go get Briarlight first!" Cinderheart shouted back and turned around, speed walking backward, "and I want to tease your older brother!"

Hollyleaf couldn't resist poking fun at her best friend for her obvious crush on her older brother Lionblaze who was barely a year older than Hollyleaf herself, and smirked slyly as her friend turned back around, completely missing Hollyleaf's look of mischief. "About what? His crush on you?"

Cinderheart promptly tripped and careened forward into the undergrowth, rolling partway down a hill and disappearing from sight.

Hollyleaf gasped in horror and rushed over to where her friend disappeared to, peering down the hill with a worried expression on her fair-skinned face.

A moment later Cinderheart burst out of the bushes behind Hollyleaf with an accurate impression of a roaring bear, scaring the life out of Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf let out a shriek of fear and promptly lashed out at whatever was behind her, which happened to be Cinderheart. Cinderheart yelped in pain as Hollyleaf's fist collided with her nose and she tumbled backward to be sitting on the ground with both hands over her nose. Hollyleaf took huge gulps of air, "don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed, clutching at her chest, green eyes still round with fear. "I swear my heart stopped!"

Cinderheart's blue eyes were watering with pain, "Yeah well I think you ruined my nose!" She whined half playfully as she removed her hands from her nose to reveal blood covering her fingers and smeared on the freckled tan skin of her nose.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Hollyleaf gasped at the sight of the blood on her friend's face, "I didn't mean to hit you!" Her look of concern melted into confusion as her friend started laughing, not at all affected by the blood staining her nose and fingers. "What're you laughing at?"

"You were terrified!" Cinderheart giggled, her blue eyes twinkling with laughter, "that's what I'm laughing about!" She continued giggling as she wiped her bloodied hands on the grass before getting to her feet.

Hollyleaf huffed and rolled her eyes, giggling a little as well, "but I gave you a nose bleed!"

Cinderheart shrugged casually, "are you kidding? A nose bleed is nothing, you should have seen when I was playing basketball the other day, Icecloud hit me so hard in the face with the basketball that I saw stars and nearly fell over!" She giggled, "now come on already!" She continued running toward her car, completely unfazed by the blood on her nose.

 _ **(Start lyrics here, end at "and then we're there")**_

Briarlight's amber eyes widened hugely as she caught sight of Cinderheart's bloody nose when the pair got out of the car with her and Jayfeather's requested treats, "what happened to you?" She gasped, her voice as bubbly as it always was.

Cinderheart grinned and pointed over to Hollyleaf, "I scared her so bad that she turned around and punched me right in the face." She grinned wider as Briarlight started giggling, and she then handed the three different ice creams to the paralyzed girl who was a few years younger than Holly.

"Wow, I didn't know that Hollyleaf could even throw a punch!" Briarlight giggled as she took the treats from Cinderheart, "she's always been so peaceful!"

"I know right?" Cinderheart grinned and nudged her blushing friend with her elbow, "who knew that Mrs. Peaceful could throw a punch nearly as hard as you can Briarlight."

Briarlight laughed as Hollyleaf blushed harder and she set the tray down on her lap, "Well thanks for grabbing these for us, Jayfeather's silently grateful I swear!"

Cinderheart and Hollyleaf gave each other knowing looks, they both knew that Jayfeather was just a pain in the butt, but he didn't mind dealing with the paralyzed girl that had become his friend. "We know," Hollyleaf smiled at their friend, "my brother's just very subtle about his gratefulness."

"Let's go Hollyleaf!" Cinderheart hooks her arm around her friends and pulled her back to her car with the intention of going back to the woods with it being her favorite place.

 _ **(Continue lyrics to "two friends on a perfect day)**_

Cinderheart pretended to imitate Hollyleaf's younger brother Jayfeather as she and Holly sat there in a wide clearing with the sun shining brightly on their faces, managing to look rather grouchy and utterly failing at getting the blind look in her eyes. "Go away Cinderheart, you're really annoying." She grouched in a low tone of an imitation of Jayfeather's curt and grumpy voice.

Hollyleaf giggled before she cleared her throat and widened her eyes innocently as she imitated Cinderheart's older sister Poppyfrost, "Oh no! W-what're we going to do?!"

"I don't know," Cinderheart attempted to imitate her sister's fiance Berrynose, "uh… don't tell your sister?" She then changed her voice to normal, "What did you do to my sister Berrynose?!" She then lowered her voice again to match the arrogant man's voice, "Uh nothing?"

Hollyleaf burst out laughing, allowing herself to fall back onto the grass and giggle while looking up at the bright blue sky.

Cinderheart grinned and pulled her water bottle over to her and promptly squirted Hollyleaf in the face with it, making the other black haired girl shriek in surprise and try to cover her face with her arms. "Mwahaha, payback! Blegh!" She laughed before being cut off by Hollyleaf snatching the water bottle and drenching her in the remaining water in the bottle. "No fair!" Cinderheart complained once the water ran out and pushed her sopping bangs from her face, "I was going to drink that!"

Hollyleaf grinned, picked up her water bottle, and dumped it over her best friend's head, getting her even wetter.

 _ **(Continue lyrics to the second time of "we talk and take in the view")**_

Hollyleaf smiled as she watched her friend rub her arms while looking up at the sky, Cinderheart was drenched to the bone, but she wasn't complaining about the entire thing having been out of fun and not spite.

 _ **(Continue lyrics to "two friends on a perfect day)**_

"Where are you going?" Hollyleaf stared at her friend in confusion as Cinderheart got to her feet and started racing toward a really tall tree.

"I'm freezing!" Cinderheart shot back as she raced over to the tree, "so I'm getting out of the shade!"

 _ **(Continue lyrics to "sun shines on my face")**_

Hollyleaf smiled, settling more comfortably on the branch she was sitting on, enjoying the sun shining on her face, it wasn't often that she was out up in the sun like this because she hated getting sunburnt, but she had always loved the sun against her face, if only she had Cinderheart's tannish skin, the sapphire eyed girl rarely burned, instead her amount of freckles scattered along her cheekbones and over the bridge of her nose seemed to multiple during the summer. Hollyleaf glanced at her friend who was lying on her stomach on one of the branches near Hollyleaf, her cheek resting on top of her arms, which worried Hollyleaf a little, Cinderheart had a tendency to fall out of trees, she really didn't need to fall out of one from this high up. Then a cracking sound beneath her alerted Holly of the heart-stopping problem of the branch beneath her breaking.

 _ **(Continue lyrics to "and everything's okay")**_

Hollyleaf started to scream as she started falling, but hardly a few seconds after her started falling she stopped. Hollyleaf looked up at Cinderheart, who's hand was clasped tightly around Hollyleaf's right wrist, keeping her friend from falling any further. "I've got you," Cinderheart smiled, her blue eyes confident in her ability to keep Hollyleaf from falling.

"Thanks, Cinderheart," Hollyleaf breathed, the fear in her eyes vanishing to be replaced by gratefulness as her friend started pulling her up onto another branch.

 _ **(Continue lyrics to "we could be alright for forever this way")**_

Holly couldn't help but give a sigh of relief as she and Cinderheart climbed out of the tree and decided to go back to Cinderheart's car so Cinderheart could go home and change, after all, she was still soaking wet. "Well, you feel like a drowned cat yet?" She playfully asked her friend as they reached the small river that meant they were near the exit of the woods.

"Eh, not completely," Cinderheart shrugged and flashed Hollyleaf a cheeky smirk, "I like the water anyway, remember?"

"You're super weird." Hollyleaf sighed with a shake of the head and a roll of her emerald green eyes before she smirked at Cinderheart and pushed her into the river, "well here's more water!"

Cinderheart just laughed.

 _ **(Continue lyrics for last thre lines)**_


End file.
